


Fucking Hot.

by IdjitSherlockian



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Not Wearing Underwear, smut just bc dick is mentioned and it is implied, v v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdjitSherlockian/pseuds/IdjitSherlockian
Summary: To be put simply, its fucking hot. Naturally the normal thing for Gerard to do is strip.





	Fucking Hot.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its short.

It was fucking hot, to be put simply. In fact, that was the thought and feeling that had brought Frank into the situation he was in now, watching as Gerard pulled off his black shirt from his sweat covered body.

"Uh, what're you...?" Frank trailed off, getting distracted by Gerard as his hands went to his belt, fumbling with the buckle, tongue caught between his teeth as he concentrated. "I can get being shirtless, but why are you taking off your belt?"

Gerard paused what he was doing, raising an eyebrow at Frank. "To take off my pants, duh."

He continued what he was doing, pulling off his pants, which would have been fine if Gerard hadn't, to put it in more simple terms, "been going commando". Frank almost choked on his spit.

It wasn't like he hadn't seen Gerard naked before, hard to not see someone naked when you're stuck in a bus with them for months. Hell, they'd even hooked up several times, enough so that they had kinda assumed the state of their relationship without even speaking a word until one of them had referred to the other as boyfriend and they realised they had never talked about it.

He just wasn't expecting Gerard's dick to be right there right...now.

"Fuck. Gerard, why aren't you wearing boxers?" Frank focused on keeping his eyes on Gerard's, faintly realising that fucking right now surely wouldn't help with the heat.

Truth be told, eye contact wasn't helping.

Gerard shrugged, grinning at Frank as he did. "I'd just be taking them off anyway, it's fucking hot. No clothes is the best thing to wear when it's this fuckin' hot."

Frank let out a breath of air, his gaze accidentally falling to the pale skin of his thighs, and all he could think about was his pretty little ass taking...

Fuck, no, he couldn't do this right now.

"Can't you at least put on some boxers?" Frank said, hoping his voice wasnt betraying how much he did not want that to happen.

Judging by Gerard's laugh, it had.

"If you're uncomfortable being the only one clothed, then you should strip too." As Gerard spoke Frank's eyes jolted back up to his face, falling upon his shy, almost hopeful smile. 

And that was all it took.


End file.
